


Lie

by orphan_account



Series: Interlude [4]
Category: SHINee, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Author!Taehyung, Breaking Up & Making Up, Car Accidents, Coming Out, Dancer!Hoseok, Friends With Benefits, Hospitals, M/M, Manager!Seokjin, Secret Relationship, Smut, actor!Minho, idol!jeongguk, idol!jimin, music producer!Namjoon, past relationship, rapper!Yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seokjin almost glared up at Yoongi, refusing to move until the other relented. Their dark eyes were locked with each other for long moment before the younger of the two groaned. He still took his time getting up from Seokjin’s lap, letting the song play for a bit longer before finally skipping to the next one - fortunately for the older, it was Taeyang’s newest song and not another one of his clients.‘Caught in a lie’? Oh yeah, Jimin and Jeongguk would flip if they knew about this one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't really introduced Yoongi into the series yet, so I decided to make his first scene in Interlude a /fun/ one (in other news, I haven't written actual smut in ages so bear with me if it sucks). I don't really apologise for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger...lol, that was funny.
> 
> So I posted this yesterday but it wasn't coming up in any of the tags that are on it so I'm reposting in hopes it actually will (that was bothering me).
> 
> Title comes from the song sung by our very own Park Jimin by the same name. Enjoy!

“Get off, I can’t listen to this song.”

“Seriously, hyung?”

“My client sang this, Yoongi-ah, get the fuck off my lap and change the damn song.”

Seokjin almost glared up at Yoongi, refusing to move until the other relented. Their dark eyes were locked with each other for long moment before the younger of the two groaned. He still took his time getting up from Seokjin’s lap, letting the song play for a bit longer before finally skipping to the next one - fortunately for the older, it was Taeyang’s newest song and not another one of his clients.

‘Caught in a lie’? Oh yeah, Jimin and Jeongguk would flip if they knew about this one.

“You’re such a shithead.” Seokjin said, and Yoongi raised an eyebrow down at the older man as he walked back over to the bed.

“Watch your language, Seokjin. You could hurt yourself.” Yoongi replied, giving him a cheeky grin as he moved back onto the bed. Seokjin opened his mouth to retort, but he was instantly distracted by the feeling of Yoongi sinking back down onto his hard length, and a groan erupted from his throat instead of an empty threat. He brought large hands to rest on Yoongi’s hips where they had been gripping onto just moments ago, licking his swollen lips slowly.

“Speaking of language, respect your elders.” Seokjin said, his words coming out in a hoarse whisper as he kept himself from bucking up into the younger’s tight hole. Yoongi simply let out a deep chuckle, fully seating himself onto his length before leaning down to brush his lips against Seokjin’s.

“I know I said I was going to ride you into oblivion, but I’d much rather you fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week. We do have a mostly open schedule, right…” Yoongi said, trailing off in the middle of his question to tug at Seokjin’s bottom lip with his teeth. They locked eyes as the younger smirked, laying down on top of the older man. “Hyung?”

The addition of the honorific sent Seokjin’s senses into overdrive, and he quickly flipped them over before returning the smirk to the younger man. He could hear Yoongi’s gulp as his brown eyes widened, and he gripped tightly onto the smaller man’s pale thighs.

“How can I resist when you look so pretty underneath me?” Seokjin said, and he buried his face into Yoongi’s neck to create a dark purple mark that wouldn’t be able to be hidden by a shirt collar. Since their schedule was indeed open for the whole weekend...well, he could get away with a few hickies being seen on Yoongi’s neck. At least no makeup artists would be complaining about having to cover them up.

“I’m not pretty.” Yoongi said, his voice in almost a low growl as he reached around Seokjin’s broad shoulders to grip onto his muscles. “That’s a girl’s adjective - oh shit yes.” His last words came out in a breathy whisper as the older of the two thrusted deeply into him, and Seokjin smirked to himself as he heard Yoongi’s groan filling the air.

“You’re right, you’re not pretty.” Seokjin agreed, changing his angle just slightly to look for Yoongi’s prostate. Instead of just a moan, Yoongi let out a piercing whine, and the older man grinned triumphantly. He sat up and placed his hands flat on Yoongi’s chest to pin him down, keeping the same angle as he sped up his thrusts. “You’re fucking  _ beautiful _ .”

The paler of the two didn’t say anything as a stream of continuous moans escaped from his pink and swollen lips, feeling his release slowly taking over his body until all Yoongi knew was complete and utter pleasure. Seokjin watched as the younger of the two screamed his name out, and he bit his own bottom lip as thick spurts of cum released onto his stomach.

“You are so goddamn beautiful, Yoongi-ah.” Seokjin said, his voice coming out breathless as he chased after his own climax. Yoongi kept bouncing on his lap, shivering whimpers filling the air as his elder kept hitting his now over sensitive prostate. It didn’t take too long for Seokjin to reach his own release, and then their movements finally stopped. Heavy panting was all that could be heard before the sudden start to Danger started on the stereo, and the two men locked dark gazes for a moment before laughing in unison at the irony of it.

* * *

 

“Namjoon-hyung, what happened?”

The man in question looked up from the floor as he saw Taehyung almost run into the waiting room, and he stood up to greet the other. Hoseok trailed behind his friend as Taehyung threw himself into Namjoon’s arms, the tell tale signs of sniffling coming from the other man. Hoseok offered him a nervous smile as he stood by Taehyung’s side, and Namjoon let out a sigh.

“Gukkie...he was hit by a car.” Namjoon said, his voice in a low whisper, and the other two men with him gasped in surprised. They attempted to fire questions at him, but he held up a hand to stop them. “We were fighting, and he was storming away from me angrily.”

“Don’t you dare, Joon-ah. It’s not your fault.” Hoseok said, replacing Taehyung in Namjoon’s arms as the youngest pulled away to wipe at his watering eyes. “You can’t blame yourself for this, you know that.”

“We were fighting because I won’t man up and tell the world about us.” Namjoon snapped, pulling away from Hoseok’s arms to plop down into the chair he was standing in front of. He buried his face in his hands and let out a shaky sigh, shaking his head before looking back up at Taehyung and Hoseok, who were giving him looks of shock.

“You and Jeongguk-ah...you were together?” Hoseok finally said, Taehyung’s mouth still wide open as they looked down at Namjoon.

“For three years, Hobi. I was going to  _ propose _ . I’m such an idiot.” Namjoon said, and he heard his two friends taking seats beside him. He felt a soft hand placed on his shoulder - not sure who it belonged to - but it was that kind gesture that finally made him cry.

* * *

 

Jimin threw his head back and laughed at what Tony had said, shaking his head and letting out a quiet sigh once he had finally calmed down. He sipped up the rest of his coffee before feeling his phone buzz in his pocket from a text message, and he pulled it out.

“Seokjin-hyung would kill me if I didn’t respond, I should check that.” Jimin said, giving Tony an apologetic smile as he looked at the screen.

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:07:38 ] - In town for a shoot. Busy?**

The smaller man clenched his jaw slightly at the text message before pressing the power button, leaving his phone face up on the table beside his empty coffee cup.

“Was that your manager?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at Jimin, and the latter shook his head.

“An old friend. It’s nothing important.” Jimin replied, giving Tony a barely strained smile. He couldn’t tell if the other man knew it was fake or not, but that was forgotten as they began to chat again. They continued with what Tony had said before his phone buzzed again, and Jimin let out a quiet sigh as he looked at the text on the now lit up screen.

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:10:09 ] - You know, I can see when you look at my texts, Jiminie.**

“Same friend?” Tony said, and Jimin looked up to give the other man another apologetic smile.

“He’s in town for a series he’s shooting, wants to meet up.” Jimin said, deciding to tell him the truth (not the complete truth, though. There was only so much he could share before his actions were frowned upon). “We haven’t talked in awhile though, so I’m sure if I will.”

“I get that. I’d better go anyways, I’ve got a meeting in twenty minutes I need to get to.” Tony said, nodding as he scooted his chair back. “Text me, ChimChim.”

“I will.” Jimin said, giving the other a smile as he stood up and left the cafe. Jimin’s phone buzzed again three times, and he unlocked it with a sigh of exasperation to look at what else Minho had texted him.

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:12:26 ] - I miss you, you know.**

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:12:47 ] - You haven’t talked to me since I had to go on the press tour.**

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:13:03 ] - I never got to apologise.**

Jimin ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, shaking his head. He picked up his phone to type out a reply, managing to get a few words into the sentence before deleting it all and putting his phone on the table top. The small man ran his fingers through his currently silver hair and shook his head, letting out another heavy sigh before hearing the buzzing of his phone again. Jimin picked it up with the intention to tell Minho off, but he couldn’t look away from what had been sent.

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:14:38 ] - I just heard about Jeongguk-ah. I know you don’t want to talk to me right now, but will you** **_please_ ** **keep me updated on his condition?**

Jimin’s breath caught in his throat at the mention of his bandmate, and he quickly texted back before he could talk himself out of it.

**[ PARK JIMIN : 14:15:01 ] - What condition?**

**[ CHOI MINHO : 14:16:17 ] -** **_Sent a link. Click to open._ **

Jimin clicked on the link and sped read through it before bolting up from his chair and out the door to the hospital, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He prayed that Jeongguk would be okay.

The younger  _ had _ to be okay.

* * *

 

_ Hey guys, it’s Rap Monster. _

_ Actually, right now, it’s just Namjoon. I don’t want to go by my stage name when I have to share something personal with you guys. I feel bad for having lied to you all this time about my relationship status, and I can’t even say if it’s still the same right now as it has been for the past three years. _

_ Three years ago, Kim Seokjin walked into my studio with three young but talented musicians - Min Yoongi, or Suga, as you guys know him, Park Jimin, and Jeon Jeongguk. Together they form Bangtan Sonyeondan, a group that has helped to shape the hip hop genre that we know and love today. Little did I know that when I met them, I would fall hopelessly in love with Jeongguk. _

_ It sounds like a fairytale, I know. Locked eyes and instantly we were in love - at least I was. I still am in love with him, actually. _

_ But I fucked up. I didn’t tell anybody (until now, at least). I asked him to keep it a secret for that whole time we were together. I was even getting ready to propose, but I still refused to make this public news. Only his manager knew - not even Yoongi and Jimin knew that we were dating. Looking back on it, I wish I hadn’t been as stupid I was. I’m attempting to correct that mistake now, but I may have cause our relationship to be irreparable. _

_ I tell you all this because today your prayers are needed. Not for my relationship with Jeongguk to be fixed, because that is something I need to own up to as the man who cause it to be rocky and difficult, but for Jeongguk. Earlier today, he was hit by a car and sent to the hospital. As I’m writing this post for you all, he’s in surgery and has been for well over five hours. I know that I may never get him back for the damage I did to our relationship, but I want him back for everyone else who loves him - including you all. As loyal ARMYs to BTS, please send Jeongguk-ah all your love and good faith. _

_ Love, Namjoon _

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Hwarang for Kim Taehyung and I absolutely fell in love with Choi Minho's character Sooho (it also helps that he's an adorable little bean as well). So since I'm Hwarang trash, I added Minho to the fic just because I need it (and yes, the rest of the Hwarang hyungs might make an appearance throughout this series).
> 
> Sooooooooooooo let me know what you guys think! Don't forget to subscribe to the series so you can keep up with my updates! Also give me some ideas for what should happen next in the comments (I can't guarantee that they'll become canon in my verse, but I will definitely make sure to look at them all!).


End file.
